The Third Head's Adventure
by AngieCarol
Summary: Rikuo & Night Rikuo meeting up in dream and ended up doing a sword-fighting practice. They also made a deal that somehow turned into a problem for them with the girls. Contain RikuoXTsurara. Some romance for them! Chap.3 update
1. The swordfighting deal

**Disclaimer: I never ever and will never own Nurarihyon no mago or its characters. They are Shiibashi Hiroshi's. **

**Warning: SPELLING and GRAMMAR are pretty mixed up (or I should say, WRONG) There will be some little battles (not really violent), romance, and humor. A bit of adventure maybe. This is rated T for safety. But maybe K+ will do too. I'm just afraid they can't understand it, though.  
><strong>

**A_Carol:** Hey, there. Angie's speaking here. This is my first fanfiction, and I decided to make a Nura-Mago fanfic. Please bear with the wrong spelling and grammar. And I hope this going to be an exciting one. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Today, the sun shine so brightly. The clouds flying freely along with the breeze. The weather's feel so nice and clear, it really feel perfect. Rikuo even wake up pretty early and doesn't late at all. As he done his daily activities―like go to school, club activities, and more―one by one, nothing interfere at all. Nothing dangerous, moreover, no youkai appeared at all. Such a perfect day for his human side.<p>

_Aaah… Today, somehow everything went really smoothly!_ He thought while he exercise a little on the rooftop at lunchtime. He yawn then looked up at the sun, he cover his eyes a little to drive away the sunlight. He feel so great today, as a human, that his daylife can went without any trouble. But then, if things like this happens, it's sometimes a bad omen for something that will come up. Well, it's not like he doesn't like it or something, but still, it's bother him.

After kept thinking about it for a moment, he decide not to worry about it for now. It might be a bad omen, but it's not certain yet whether it's going to be an omen for something seriously bad or only a minor problem. He nodded to himself, feel relieved. _Yup, I better not to worry 'bout that. I just have to enjoy this day. It's really a gift for me, _he thought and smile.

Rikuo come back home, with Tsurara and Aotabou―or Kurata, his human name―both on his side. They are all fine, even in the way from his school to home, Rikuo doesn't encounter any youkai nor anything dangerous at all. Worry come over again to his heart, 'cause it's just too weird, too suspicious. He's barely can complete his daylife around these days, but how come he can done that today? It's just…feels not possible. But Rikuo shook his head, he's already decided not to thinking 'bout that. So he keep his smile and continue his daily routine, have a dinner, do his homework, and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rikuo opened up his eyes and looking around. His eyes are still a little dazed and he feels a bit confused. When he's fully awake, he realized that it's still dark, inside and outside his room. Not just that, he can see the pale moon up on the dark blue sky. Which is only mean, it is still night time. Rikuo wonder, why did he awake at this time of the day? And he just realized one more thing, he wake up in his human form.<p>

_How come?_ thought Rikuo. _It seems some strange things really are happen today._ He sigh. Maybe this is one of the bad omen? Or it is what the bad omen warn me? Whichever is it, it doesn't matter. 'Cause it seems that these just one of the bad omen, anyway. He try to get back to his sleep, but somehow ended up in failure. Failed to turn back to his own slumber, he decide to take a little walk outside. The breeze is sometimes feels nice and comfortable around this time of night, maybe that can put him back to sleep. He put on his black hakama, leave on the white mantle because it's not really cold outside, and walk out from his room after wearing his sandals.

When he's already outside, he looked up on the big sakura tree. That tree is blooming beautifully, just like always. But while he was just quietly stood there, staring on the sakura tree, a familiar voice pop out.

"Oi, fancy meeting you here," said that voice, as a person suddenly appeared on the sakura tree branch, the place where you can view the moon clearly. As usual, it is 'that' person who always love to sit there, his youkai form or Night Rikuo. Night Rikuo smile at him, looking over-confident (haha) like always.

"Yeah, we are rarely meeting these days, aren't we?" say Rikuo, he too put a smile on his face. "I wonder, why's that happen?" Night Rikuo shrug.

"Probably 'cause you isn't live in denial again," he said. "You already accept it all, so there's no point for us to meet up like the first time anymore." Rikuo looked at him with a confused look.

"Well, probably. But then, why're we ended up meeting like this?" he ask. "Is this in dream or reality?" Night Rikuo looked down on him and sigh.

"Ah, well. Who knows?" He gazed at the moon, whom look as lonely but beautiful as what it should be. Silence spread between them, none of them talking for a moment. Then, Night Rikuo broke that silence.

"Hey, say. Want to practice a little bit?" he ask.

"Huh?" Before Rikuo can even say another words, his Night form threw him a tree branch. It's hard, thick, and pretty long. Probably taken from the sakura tree. "What's this for?" ask Rikuo while he swinging that branch around. Night Rikuo jump down from the tree, with a similar tree branch on his hand.

"For practice, of course," he say. "Let's do a sword-fighting practice." He pointed his tree branch at Rikuo as he finishing his line.

"Wha―? Why sword-fighting?" protest Rikuo. But his night form completely ignore his protest. That youkai doesn't even hear him out a bit at all.

"Oh, but it's gonna be boring if it's only a plain practice, huh?" say Night Rikuo, not even bothered a bit by his day form protests. "So… Let's add a little deal here."

"A…deal?" ask Rikuo again with a _'Please, enough with the practice'_ look. Night rikuo grin with amusement at his day form face.

"He-eh. The one who lose," he say. "Have to go on a date with one of the girls." Rikuo mouth open wide, as he heard his _own_ night form saying that. His head spinning and many thoughts swirling around his mind. But what he actually thinking for that one is _'What the hell? MY night form seriously talking about non-sense!' _

"Hey, I can heard that." Rikuo look at him, with a questioning look. "I'm not talking 'bout non-sense. It's just like, you know, teasing."

"Teasing, huh? But that's―" Rikuo stopped. He silent for a moment before look accusingly at his night form. "Wait, you can actually READ MY MIND?" Night Rikuo chuckled.

"Well, that's not odd. Not anytime I could do that, you know." But Rikuo keep on shooking his head so many times and screaming like crazy. "Hey, cut that out won't you?" Night Rikuo looked a little irritate, he threw a little stone at his day form, which hit his forehead.

"Ouch… That's hurt," say Rikuo while he rubbing his forehead at where it's hurt. Night Rikuo smiled a little. He stepping forward slowly, closer to his day form.

"Okay, that's that," he say. "The deal's settled." Rikuo frowned.

"Whaaat? You just settled it by yourself! No other option?" Night Rikuo make a sly smile, he stop walking when he's right beside Rikuo.

"Nope. So," he raise his tree branch. "Try to win from me!" He fastly swing his tree branch at Rikuo. Rikuo reflect use his tree branch as a shield, but the power from the swinging still sent him flying backwards. Make him crushed on the sakura tree pretty hard and landed on the ground in sitting position. Night Rikuo sigh.

"Come on, daytime me. Try to get serious, all right?" he said. His day form spat out his own blood from his mouth. His head is bleeding a little, but that doesn't seem to concern him. He stood up, using his tree branch to help him.

"You're really serious in this aren't you?" he ask as he wiped out the blood from his mouth. Night Rikuo grin, he point out his tree branch on his day form again. His face looking all serious.

"Can't you tell? I'm obviously serious," he said, though he said all that with a smile on his face. His bloody red eyes glimmering within the darkness of the night. Rikuo stare at him right on the eyes.

"If you're really getting into this, then we shall fight with all our might," say Rikuo as he stance in a battle position with his tree branch―or weapon, it's more easy to say it that way―held by his two hand. His face and eyes started looking serious. His night form smile.

"Now, you're talking." He also make his battle stance, weapon still point on his day form. They both stare on the eyes. Brown coloured eyes versus bloody red eyes. They both keep on their battle stance, before Rikuo run over straight to his night form, with weapon ready on his hands. Night Rikuo inhale and smirk.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

><p><strong>A_Carol: <strong>There it is, the first chapter. Are you enjoying it? This is maybe kind of dull, I admit it.

**Night Rikuo:** You're wrong here and there, you expect people to even read this?

**Rikuo:** Not to mention about the deal... Are you trying to make me suffer or what?

**Night Rikuo:** Heh, I like the deal. But, don't you think this story is kind of dull? It's like... alright, stop glaring at us. You scared me.

**A_Carol: **(comment again and I'll burn you two alive!) There will be another chapter after this one, so I'm not going to the main point yet. Maybe there will be some OOC/OC (I don't know what's this exactly mean, can someone please tell me?) youkai. But the other characters is still from Nura-Mago. And I'm going to make Rikuo suffer more, with the DATE!

**Rikuo: **Hey! I'm not agree with that!

**A_Carol: *ignore*** Next possible chapter title is: **"The trip: beginning of the trip". **The date will be performed in the trip. By the way, the one who's going to go on date is not Rikuo, actually. I'm going to say _Night _Rikuo, but Rikuo's still going to suffer in the trip!

**Rikuo & Night Rikuo:** WHAT!**  
><strong>


	2. The trip: The beginning

**Warning: GRAMMAR ERROR and maybe some OOCness. For the reviewers, I beg you, please correct some of my grammar errors. Just point out one or two grammar errors with the correction. Or if there is anyone who want to be my grammar checker or give my more knowledge about it, please say so! o**

**A_Carol: Alright, here comes the second chapter! Thanks a bunch for all the reviewers! I worked pretty hard to search for the grammar errors and correct it for the second chapter, but since I don't even fully understand with the grammar thing, I think they would be some errors here too. Please forgive me! **

* * *

><p>Nura Rikuo and Night Rikuo laid down there on the ground, looked all the way beaten up. Bruises and wounds were all over their body. They were breathing heavily, felt really tired after done a sword-fighting practice seriously. I mean, like in the real battle combat, which make the one who do it is absolutely tired. Their weapons also broken up here and there. Rikuo smiled.<p>

"Looks like…the result is…draw, huh?" he said between his breathe, as he tried to stand up. Though, his hands and legs felt a little numb, so he just can sat up on the ground.

"I don't…take draw as result…you, know?" Night Rikuo complained. He's also breathed heavily, and his body felt surprisingly numb. He sat up, face to face with Rikuo. Rikuo sighed.

"So, how are we going to settle it?" he asked. "We are already beaten up." Rikuo swung his hands to show his night form all the wounds on it skin. Some are bleed a little. Night Rikuo shrugged.

"Don't know. Any idea?" he asked. Rikuo exhaled and looked up to the sky. He looked like thinking hard, his eyes weren't really focused. After a few moment of hard thought, he looked at his night form again.

"Well…I have an idea, but I don't think you'll agree with it," he said with an unsure tone. Night Rikuo raised his eye brow.

"Just say it. I won't know if you don't say it," he said. Rikuo stared at him for a moment before told him his idea to settled it. Night Rikuo instantly frowned.

"Are you nuts? That's just…," he stopped, completely speechless. Rikuo gritted his teeth, looked a little annoyed.

"What? That's the most easy way. Do _you_ have any better idea?" he pointed his right hand forefinger on is night form. Night Rikuo sighed.

"Alright… Here goes," he said. "Ready?" He looked at his day form. Rikuo nodded. They stare onto each other eyes, looked all serious.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Night Rikuo went with rock and Rikuo with scissors, which made the result in Night Rikuo's win.

"Agh! I lost!" Rikuo yelled.

"Heheheh… So looks like it's MY win, huh?" Night Rikuo smirked. "…Though, I read his mind before, that I know what he will use," Night Rikuo whispered to himself. Rikuo scowled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Rikuo shouted. "That's not fair, you cheater!" He pointed out his fore-finger wildly at his night form.

"You're not saying that there's a rule to not read other people's mind," evaded Night Rikuo. "Now~~ whom I should make you date with, eh?" He made an evil smile on his face. Rikuo frowned at instant.

"E-eeeh! Y-you're serious 'bout that?" he screamed. Night Rikuo chuckled.

"Hey, a deal's a deal. We have to keep promises don't we? And so with the deal," he said, though with an amused tone in his voice. On the other side, Rikuo looked a bit more confused. He just…don't know what to say. _I mean, a DATE? He can said it lightly, because it's not even him that must go on a date! Oh, good god. What should I do?_ His thought kept on swirled inside his head, his eyes weren't focused and his mouth is wide open.

"Oh, and when I said the girls, I meant Tsurara, Kana or Yura, alright? So, which one, I wonder~?" added Night Rikuo, enjoyed his own day form confused and dazzled face. But that's not helped at all, instead of helping, it's just made Rikuo more confused. _What the? Oh, god, he completely messed me up! I mean, they're MY classmates (well, Tsurara's my attendant, but that's not the point) and if I DATE one of them, the others will know, aren't they? And there's no way with Yura, she might just beat me instead! He really make everything much more difficult! _

When he messed up with his own thought inside his mind, a familiar girl's voice came out of nowhere. The voice that was calling for him.

_Master Rikuo, wake up!_ Rikuo snaped out from his messed up mind and looked around, searched for the source of the voice. Night Rikuo exhaled.

"Oops, I think it's already time for you to wake up," he said. He smiled to his day form. "I'll tell you the answer next time we meet, okay?"

"Eh?" And Rikuo fell into a deep darkness

* * *

><p>"Master Rikuo! Wake up!" shouted Tsurara who's stood right beside him. Rikuo fastly opened his eyes, Tsurara's voice succesfully brought him up from his slumber. "Ah, Master! You finally woke up!" She clapped her hands. She was in her human form and wore a school uniform.<p>

"Uh, yeah. What were you doing here, Tsurara?" asked Rikuo, his head still felt a little bit dizzy, half awake and half asleep. Tsurara smiled.

"Why, waking you up, of course!" she said. "By the way, Master. Are you aware of the time?" She showed the clock to him, which made Rikuo jumped out from his bed and ran off from his bedroom. He quickly changed his clothes to school uniform in the bathroom.

"Master! Late again?" asked Kubinashi who took care of the laundry. He was holding a basket full of laundry on his two hands.

"Yeah! I've to go to school quickly!" said Rikuo as he ran off to house gate while his right hand was holding his school bag. Tsurara and Aotabou was running behind him, tried to catch up with him.

"Master! Wait for us!" shouted Tsurara. She brought up a box wrapped up with a white cloth. "And you forgot your lunch again!" The other youkai were watching them until they gone to school and they chuckled.

"Master sure is late a lot," said Nattou-Kozou. The other nodded with agreement and laughed. They were chattering and discussing until Kubinashi told them to get back to their work. Rikuo's Grandfather, Nurarihyon, was sitting on his usual place in front of the big sakura tree and drank tea like always. Rikuo's mother, Wakana, sat near him, prepared with a teapot filled with tea. Nurarihyon shooked his head.

"That Rikuo, he always making such a ruckus in the morning."

* * *

><p>In the classroom, Rikuo was sitting on his chair. Even if the teacher was giving a lecture in front of the class, Rikuo could barely focused on the lesson. The voice of his night form kept echoed inside his head.<p>

'_Oh, and when I said the girls, I meant Tsurara, Kana or Yura, alright? So you choose one of them.' _

'_I'll tell you the answer the next time we meet, okay?'_ Rikuo shooked his head many times, tried to drove away his night form words inside his head. Those words will just confused him even more, he better think about the answer he will give. He gazed on the sun outside the windows, while his mind kept wandered around. But somehow, when he kept thought about it, he felt a little sleepy. His eyes almost closed when suddenly, Kana came out in front of him.

"Rikuo-kun?" she called. Rikuo almost jumped in surprise.

"E-eh? K-Kana-chan?" he screamed, act awkwardly, felt a little embarrassed because caught up almost fell asleep even though it still daytime. But Kana looked like she wasn't realized about it. She pointed at the front of the class where Kiyotsugu was stood at.

"The class was already finished and the club activity is just about to start," said Kana. "You better pay at least a little attention at this, Rikuo-kun. Or Kiyotsugu might just make some strange idea that trouble us all." Rikuo smiled a little.

"Ahaha… You're right," he said. Kana smiled back at him. They both paid attention on Kiyotsugu after that. Kiyotsugu smiled, looked all high and mighty.

"Everyone, today I want to talk about the female spider youkai, Jorougumo!" he shouted as he opened his laptop showed it up to everyone. Everyone leaned closer to see what was showed up on the laptop. It was a biodata about a female spider youkai named Jorougumo.

"Jorougumo?" asked Maki with a questioning tone. Kiyotsugu grinned.

"It's a female spider who lived for hundred years and become a youkai that often consume male humans to keep alive, youkai Jorougumo!" he explained. "It's also said that Jorougumo is a sister of Tsuchigumo." Rikuo made an "o" shape mouth and thought back at the day he fought with Tsuchigumo.

'_Sister of Tsuchigumo, huh? I never heard about it,'_ he thought.

"But, Kiyotsugu-kun, it's also say here that youkai is live at a mountain at Kanagawa Prefecture," said Torii. She looked at Kiyotsugu with unsure eyes. "Don't tell me you…" Kiyotsugu nodded.

"That's right! Let us go to that mountain at Kanagawa this holiday, Mount Ōyama!" he shouted it out, looked proud of himself. Torii, and Maki instantly screamed.

"What? No way! Have you lost your mind?" yelled Maki.

"She's right! Have you forgetten about what happened at Mount Nejireme? You expect us to go to another mountain?" added Torii, supported Maki. Kiyotsugu shook his head and smile.

"Why, why, you two! Don't let things like that to make you scared out!" he said. "Besides, this time the place we are going to sleep at is one of my villa! It might be in Japanese-style, but it's comfortable there!" Maki and Torii looked at each other and sighed.

"Oh well, since we have nothing to do this holiday," said Maki, Tori nodded. Their face looked unexcited, the opposite of Kiyotsugu's face that looked all the way too excited. He turned to Shima, who stood next to him.

"How about you, Shima-kun? Are you coming?" Shima smirked.

"Of course, Kiyotsugu-kun!" he said. But then he looked like thought about something and asked, "But, will Oikawa-san coming too?"

"Oh, you're right. She's not coming today," said Kiyotsugu, finally realized.

"A-ah, I will tell her later. Don't worry!" said Rikuo with smile. Shima looked relieved and happier than before, though also looked a little unsure. Rikuo sighed.

'_Looks like Tsurara's still have some things to settle with the Arawashi Family,'_ he thought. _'No wonder, she has her own clan now. She might be too busy to come.'_

"How about you, Rikuo-kun? Are you coming, too?" asked Kana.

"O-oh, maybe, I think. And you Kana-chan?" Kana smiled.

"I'll come. Since I don't have anything to do, and I kind of taken an interest on youkai, after all," she said. Rikuo made a faint smile. _Kana-chan sure is started to accustomed with youkai these days._

"Alright guys! Tomorrow we meet up at the usual station at 10:00 A.M.!" shouted Kiyotsugu with a very excited tone in his voice. "Don't you dare be late!"

"Yes~" answered everyone. The club dismissed.

* * *

><p>At the way back to home, Rikuo met up with Tsurara and ended up walked back to home with her. Tsurara smiled at him.<p>

"Master! Sorry I can't pick you up at school today~" she said. Rikuo smiled.

"Don't worry! There's nothing happen at school, so it's fine," he said. "How's the thing with Arawashi Family and your clan?" Tsurara smiled more happily.

"Things gone off pretty nice!" she said. "Since The Arawashi Family already accepted me, things are going on without much difficulties!"

"That's good!" said Rikuo. They went on a silence for a few moments before Rikuo remembered about the Kiyo Cross Squad trip. "Say, Tsurara. Are you free this holiday?" Tsurara jumped in surprise.

"W-what? W-why so sudden, master?" Rikuo gasped, realized that Tsurara took his question as another way to ask for, you know, a date.

"No! Don't get a wrong idea there!" he shouted. "There's a club trip this holiday, so I thought you should also come along!" Tsurara made an "o" shape mouth.

"A trip again, huh?" she murmured. "Well, I don't think that I will be absolutely busy, so I'll come along!" Rikuo sighed in relieve. That meant he would has at least one person to rely on if something happen.

* * *

><p>The sun is already set, Rikuo was still sat behind his desk. He already finished prepared his bag for the trip and everything for tomorrow. But still something bothered him. Like, the place they are going to go, that Mount Ōyama. It's still in the part of Nura Clan's territory, but in the crisis time like this, there maybe some youkai that sneaked to that place. And Kiyotsugu also said that Jorougumo lives there, but he never heard youkai Jorougumo as a part of the clan. It maybe will be a dangerous trip.<p>

_Another thing to think about,_ he thought. He still thought about his deal with his night form, that ridiculous deal. Night Rikuo said that he will tell him the answer the next time they meet, did he meant tonight? He sighed.

_Well, I won't know before it happen,_ he thought. He felt there was no use to kept on thinking about it and stood from his chair. After changed to his sleeping clothes, he went to his bed. Before fell asleep, he thought, _It would be fortunate for me if "he" won't come tonight._

Fortunately or not, his hope was fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>A_Carol: Alright! How was it? Grammar errors here and there? <strong>

**Night Rikuo: Like I already said, there are bunch of it. **

**A_Carol: (Shut yer mouth) By the way, sorry about before. This is still the explaining part, I mean no romance/date yet. It's on the next chapter! I promise this time! **

**Tsurara: Yeah... And I've been looking forward to it. **

**Rikuo: Tsurara... You want me to suffer?**

**Tsurara: E-eeh? No, no, that's not what I meant, Master!**

**A_Carol: I know your hope Tsurara. And to answer for some reviewers hope, I already made Rikuo lost. And Rikuo will date Tsurara, even if he doesn't even realize about it (talk about idiot)**

**Rikuo: Hey! I heard that!**

**A_Carol: *ignore* And I will give you a hint about next chapter romance: A KING'S GAME! For those who know, you can imagine the romance for yourself until I post. For those who not...well, just wait until I update. Oh, plus there will be a pocky game, too. **

**Night Rikuo: Okay, curtains closed.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	3. The trip: King's Game

**Warning: some OOC-ness. Grammar errors. I'm getting tired of this warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nura-Mago. It's Shiibashi Hiroshi's.**

**A_Carol: Whoa! I really succeeded wrote this chapter! With r-o-m-a-n-c-e...AGH! I can't believe this! Anyway, I laughed all the time when I wrote this, so I apologize if this chapter isn't really that great. From the bottom of my heart, really.**

**Thanks to reviewers, I quickly change this chapter. This is so embarrassing. Anyway, I won't let it happen again!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo woke up and looked around. It was already bright, whether outside or inside his room. Which meant, he didn't woke up in the middle of night like before. And also meant, "he" didn't came to his dream again. He sighed in relieve. From outside his room, he could heard the sound of someone's steps. Then, his room's door opened.<p>

"Master! Good morning!" shouted Tsurara cheerfully. She already wore her clothes for the club's trip. A long sleeve upper cloth, a skirt, and her favorite scarf. She also used a pair of long black socks and riding boots. Rikuo smiled at her.

"Good morning, Tsurara," he said. "Why up so early?" Tsurara frowned.

"Master, it's already 9, actually. Aren't we going to meet up at the station at 10?" she asked. Rikuo gasped.

"Why aren't you wake me up sooner?" He jumped out from his bed and ran to the bathroom, Tsurara only giggled while she was watching him. Rikuo changed his sleep clothes to his usual red jacket and a long jeans. He brushed his teeth as quickly as he can and ran off back to his room to took his trip backpack. Then, he ran off to the main gate with Tsurara behind him, who also brought a trip backpack. Wakana, Rikuo's mother, met up with them on their way.

"Oh, Rikuo. Where are you off to?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry, Mom. I forgot to told you that I have a club's trip today!" he said while he kept running off with Tsurara.

"Be careful!" shouted Wakana. She was watching them from far until the two of them couldn't be seen anymore. Suddenly, Nurarihyon appeared.

"Where are they off to, Wakana?" he asked.

"Rikuo said they will go on a club's trip," answered Wakana.

"To where?" Wakana shook her head.

"I don't know. I forgot to asked." Nurarihyon exhaled.

"A trip, huh? Well, he better be careful this time."

* * *

><p>Rikuo and Tsurara were running off to the station as quickly as they could. At the station, they could saw all of the club's members (except Yura, of course) already gathered there. Rikuo greeted them when he arrived with Tsurara.<p>

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late!" said Rikuo. Kiyotsugu crossed his arms.

"I thought I warned you!" scolded Kiyotsugu. "Anyway, the train will be here in any second! You're lucky you only late about five minutes." Rikuo smiled. Kana stared at him, curious.

"Rikuo-kun, why were you came with Oikawa-san?" she asked. Rikuo gasped, he felt like he could jumped in surprise.

"E-eh, well, we met up on our way here, so…we decided to came together. Ah-ahahaha…," he said, a little lie. Kana stared at him for a few moments before nodded and turned away. Rikuo sighed in relieve.

"So, we're going to the Mount Ōyama?" asked Tsurara, tried to change the subject. Kiyotsugu nodded.

"That's right, Oikawa-san! We are going to search for the youkai, Jorougumo!" he shouted excitedly, didn't even realized that people were looking at him with a weird look. Rikuo leaned closer to Tsurara and whispered,

"Tsurara, have you heard about the youkai Jorougumo as the part of our clan?" Tsurara shook her head.

"I've heard about her, but she's not the part of our clan. If it was correct that she's a sister of Tsuchigumo, she's probably a free youkai," she whispered back at her master.

"Do you know anything about her?" asked Rikuo again.

"Jorougumo was a female spider who lived for hundred years and consumed _male_ people to kept alive," she explained. "She often transformed as a seductive woman and used her charm to lured people. When the man or boy already trapped in her charm, she will left her spider string on him. They won't realized it of course."

"What happened to them?"

"At night, Jorougumo will used the strings to pulled the people she already charmed to her place. And then, she will back to her spider form and consumed them." Rikuo frowned, didn't like the way she said it about 'consumed'. It sounds, you know, gross…

"Ah, but if I'm not mistake, Jorougumo was supposed to lived at Izu, at Joren waterfall, not Kanagawa… So, this might be another youkai." Tsurara looked like she was thinking hard about it. "But…Izu and Kanagawa aren't that far…Jorougumo might be at Kanagawa to search for more man people. We have to be careful, master." Her master nodded. Suddenly, someone's voice called them.

"Nura-kun, Oikawa-san! The train's here!" shouted Kiyotsugu. He and the others were already in the train.

"Ah! Coming!" Rikuo and Tsurara quickly ran into the train.

* * *

><p>To arrive at the place they were going to explore, it would took few hours. In the train, Kana sat near the window, Tsurara beside her, and Rikuo beside Tsurara, of course. Kiyotsugu and Shima sat on another place, across from their seats, actually. Torii and Maki―who sat on the seats in front of Kana, Tsurara, and Rikuo―grunted, felt bored.<p>

"Hey guys, let's play a game. I'm seriously bored," said Maki. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, same here," she said, supported Maki. Kiyotsugu raised his hand.

"Then, how about―" But Torii cut him.

"No, I don't want to play the youkai card again!" Kiyotsugu fell silent, maybe a little surprised because no one had ever cut his line before.

"Ah, how about if we play the King's game?" asked Maki. Torii frowned at her.

"But, Maki! We are still a middle-high student!" she said, a little loud. But Maki ignored her and took out a paper and a scissors.

"Let 's just make the lotteries from this paper, okay?" Maki proceeded with her paper while Torii just watched Maki doing her job.

"Sorry, but, what is this King's game?" asked Kana to Torii.

"We made lotteries from paper and write numbers on it. Everyone mustn't tell anyone about their numbers," explained Torii. "There will be one lottery with a word 'KING', the one who took that lottery can give a command to any number." Rikuo made an "o" shape mouth.

"So, just a simple game like that?" Torii glanced at him.

"'Just a simple game', huh?" said Torii. "Well, let's see what you'll say when we already play it." Everyone fell silent, they wait patiently until Maki finished making the lotteries. Maki put the lotteries in a cup and gave it to the others. Everyone took one and opened it. Rikuo opened his paper, number '4' written on it. Maki smiled.

"Alright, everyone already opened it? I'm the King," she said. "I command for number 1 and 4 to play the pocky game!" The others looked at her with a questioning look. Maki took out a box of Pocky from her bag.

"Two people eat from the two sides of the pocky. They have to keep eat it until the pocky wrecked. If the Pocky didn't wrecked, well…" Maki attached her fore-fingers and made a sound of 'chu' from her mouth. Everyone, except Maki and Torii, screamed.

"EEEEH?" They screamed so loud that Maki and Torii have to closed their ears with their hands.

"Wait, what kind of game is this?" asked Shima. Torii chuckled.

"I told you, the King can give a command to any number," she said. "_ANY _command would do. And it is **absolute****.**" They all frowned. They shared the same thought: 'Somehow, we'd dragged into a very very dangerous game!' Yep, that was what they thought.

"So, who got number 1 and 4?" asked Maki. "I warn you, no cheating here, okay?" Everyone looked at each other hesitantly. Then Rikuo and Tsurara both raised their right hand.

"Me." They said at the same time. They looked at each other, when the others stared at them. Silence spread among them for a few moments, before…

"EEEEE~H!" Kana and Shima screamed loudly, but the most loudly screams were from Tsurara and Rikuo. Kiyotsugu only stared, he didn't really cared about such things, actually. He only cared about youkai. Maki and Torii chuckled.

"Alright! Enough with the screams!" Maki said, she clapped her hands. "Nura-kun, Oikawa-san, please proceed with the command!" Tsurara and Rikuo kept looked at each other, froze in their positions. Torii had to clapped her hands in front of both of them for some few times before they became conscious again. Maki gave them a pocky.

"Here, bite both of the sides," she said. Tsurara and Rikuo hesitate for a moment before do what Maki told them. They stared at each other's eyes. Tsurara's mind was swirling around, tried to understand what happened. She felt like she was going to overheat, because of embarrassment she felt now. Her cheeks were blushing really red.

Rikuo also confused. He didn't know anymore what was happened. _I meant, this game is totally absurd! Like…like the deal "he" made!_ He also felt so embarrassed.

_**'Woo, I come at a perfect time.' **_Rikuo cursed in his mind. Why the hell did this person had to came at this time? (Well, he _is_ myself and such, but he really was annoying!) Rikuo felt like he just want to disappear now.

_**'Haha…Why do you want to? This is a perfect chance.'**_ Yeah, perfect chance for _you_ to used this to make fun of me. Great, really great. What will the youkais at the main house say if they see this? He can't let them know about this, absolutely!

Now, Rikuo just didn't know at that time. Actually, there were youkais from the main house who also at that train. For what? To accompany their beloved master, of course (ahaha!). Who were they? They were our beloved Kejorou, Kubinashi, Gozumaru and Mezumaru! Why didn't Rikuo realized about it? Because they were in their human disguises! Anyway, back to story.

Gozumaru almost burst in laughter, he was holding a cellphone on his right hand and taking photos of RikuoXTsurara in secret. Mezumaru disguised as a human girl (which he really, really, absolutely reject in the first place, but he had to used it because it was an order from Gyuuki). But at least, he wore a ¾ jeans behind his skirt. And his upper clothes were a t-shirt and a little girlish jacket. Kubinashi and Kejorou wore their usual human disguises.

"Guuu..gugugu…gaahahahah…," Gozumaru laugh, not too loud. He covered his mouth with left hand, tried very hard not to laugh very loud. His right hand kept taking photos of TsuraraXRikuo with his cellphone. The three others (Mezumaru, Kubinashi, Kejorou) could only watched them (RikuoXTsurara), from their seats that only 3 rows backwards from Rikuo's and his friends' seats. Their faces looked strange, fused between awed and amazed.

"Okay, begin!" shouted Maki. Rikuo and Tsurara both share the same thought: _'Aah! Whatever!'_ They both started eating the pocky from both sides. The others stared at them, couldn't moved their eyes off them, even Gozumaru (he still took some photos, though). Tsurara and Rikuo closed their eyes and kept eating the pocky. They were… lets just say, _very_ close from you-know-what-"chu!" when the pocky wrecked and broke. Everyone who watched winked at that moment. Then, some people sighed in relieve, some because disappointed, and there even one person who "che"-ed because he couldn't took a photo of them kissed each other (you know who, right? Gozumaru, of course). The one who do the pocky game, Tsurara and Rikuo, breathed heavily. Their faces both were blushing really red. They turned away their faces from each other.

Tsurara covered her face with her hands, felt really, really embarrassed because of that pocky game. Before the pocky wrecked, Tsurara opened her eyes for a moment. At that moment, their…face…really…so…CLOSE! Tsurara's face was getting more heated up.

Rikuo covered his eyes with his right hand. His cheeks were seriously blushing. That pocky game…seriously…DANGEROUS! If the pocky wasn't wrecked at that time, he and Tsurara might… His face turned really red. Suddenly, a voice of laughter could be heard from his head. Oh, yeah, he forgot that person was still there. Seriously, ANNOYING.

Kana and Shima were sighing in relieve. Shima absolutely don't want the girl he liked to you-know-what-"chu!" with another boy, especially Nura-kun. _Nooo!_ He screamed in his heart. Kana felt relieved somehow. She didn't know why but she felt really don't want them to do "that". Maybe she was…jealous?

Kubinashi and Kejorou sighed in relieved, though a little disappointed. They sure want to see their master kissed Tsurara, because Tsurara obviously loved him, that they know, and their master maybe…maybe had that kind of feeling too. But they also felt they don't want them to do it _yet_. Not until they even realized their feeling, especially for their master.

Mezumaru sighed in disappointed. He just felt it would be interesting if those two really kissed. But he didn't really cared, he only watched them because it was funny and…well, interesting. Gozumaru also looked disappointed, could be seen clearly from his face. He pressed some buttons on the phone that made Gozumaru looked at him with a questioning look.

"What are you doing, Gozu?" Gozu made his evil smile.

"Sending those photos, of course," he said. "To the people at main house. Can't you imagine how they'll react when they see those photos?" Gozumaru laughed. Mezumaru could only looked at him without saying anything. _Gozu could be really evil when he want to_, thought Mezumaru.

Torii sighed. "Maki, we can't play this at all. Just one round and it's like that?" she said to her friend. "Come on, just stop. If it come like this, I better play youkai card, after all." Maki grinned.

"Okay, okay, Torii. But I don't want to play the youkai card, so let us just sit quitely until we arrive, okay?" she said. Torii nodded. The others sighed in relieve in their heart. Playing the youkai card are better, after all.

"By the way, can someone buy us a drink? I'm getting thristy." Rikuo stood up.

"Ah, I will buy for us all," he volunteered himself. Tsurara stood up too.

"Wait, I'll help!" They both stood up and went away to buy drinks. Maki sighed.

"Those two… are they actually dating?" Kana frowned, she didn't like the way she said it. The idea of Rikuo dating a girl, moreover, it's Oikawa-san, made her felt a little uneasy. She shook her head. _No, get a grip at yourself, Kana,_ she thought. _You liked him, the one who always saved you and your friends. _Still, Kana couldn't help it but felt a little jealous, after all.

* * *

><p>Rikuo and Tsurara walked to the backside of the train, to buy some drinks or snacks. An awkward atmosphere could be feel between them. They both kept silent until Tsurara said,<p>

"R-Rikuo-sama, p-please don't mind about that thing before, okay? It was just... A game, after all." Rikuo smiled kindly at her.

"No problem, Tsurara." Liar. He could felt his heart beat so quickly that made him quicken his steps. Unfortunately for him, that made him bumped to another person, a woman. They both bumped at each other and fell.

"Ah, sorry! Are you hurt somewhere?" Rikuo instantly apologized. "Are you hurt somewhere?" That woman, smiled at him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Sorry too, I don't look at where I walked," she said. Rikuo frowned a little when she smiled at him. That woman nodded at him and stood up. She walked away, left Rikuo who just stood at his place. He felt a little yoki from that woman for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. Was he just mistaking it? _That woman...could she be...,_ thought Rikuo.

"Rikuo-sama, that woman, for a second...," whispered Tsurara at his ear with an unsure tone. Rikuo nodded.

"Yeah, I felt it too. Maybe she is that Jorougumo?" he whispered back.

"We can't be sure. She maybe just another dangerous youkai," said Tsurara. "But, there is a high possibility that she is the Jorougumo."

"We better be careful," said Rikuo. They kept stood there and thought about the danger that might be lay ahead of them, absolutely forgot about what were they going to do before. Suddenly, an excited voice interrupted.

"Nura-kun! Oikawa-san! Forget about the drinks!" Kiyotsugu shouted. "We're going to arrive in a second! Get back here quickly!"

"OH, okay!" Rikuo and Tsurara quickly ran to their seats and took their bags. Rikuo whispered at Tsurara.

"Let's continue later, okay?" Tsurara nodded. Everyone felt the train is going slower, slower, and slower until it stopped at a station. Kiyotsugu yelled in excitement. He quickly went off when the train doors opened. The others went off from the train just like normal people would do, not ran off like Kiyotsugu did. Rikuo and Tsurara went off the last of their friends. Rikuo looked around and saw that woman also went off at this station. Rikuo turned to Tsurara, whom nodded quietly at him.

"Alright everyone, gather around!" yelled Kiyotsugu. "We are here at last, at Kanagawa!"

They just didn't know, at the time they arrived there and so with the danger.

* * *

><p><strong>A_Carol: Okay, I already edit the chap.3 here and there. I don't really like the chapter before I edit it too. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.<strong>

** Rikuo: I don't like it before you edit it too.**

**Night Rikuo: Nah, I'm fine with that. But it's too much romance. **

**A_Carol: (I know, okay? So let me finished my line!) I haven't performed the date, because there's no way I can performed it in a train. Duh. Maybe in next chapter or other chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't like the romance in train, because my head is pretty messed up when I made it. Anyway, I'll update for a better next chapter ASAP. I have to make an update for the other story. **

**Rikuo: Oh, man. I forget that deal already. **

**Night Rikuo: Heh, I won't let you get away without the date. **

**A_Carol: (two idiots...) There would be a date, but not much romance. Even Rikuo didn't know it would count as a date. **

**Rikuo: Eeeeeh? **

**Please RnR!  
><strong>


End file.
